Fantasy Of Reality
by Pnoykid
Summary: Leo and Aeris Finds an Rpg Game But once they Start it They Got Sucked in What will happen Next?             Had to Reupload this alot
1. Ch1:They're in what!

-Fantasy of Reality-

Chapter 1 :They're in what!

-Leo is Playing Metal Slug 6 While Aeris is reading her book until-

*Ding Dong*  
Leo:Aeris Go get that  
Aeris:You get it  
Leo:Aeris im beating a boss he...  
Aeris:JUST GET THE FU**IN DOOR!  
Leo:Ok Ok Ok

-Leo Goes to the door-

Leo:Hello?...A gift? Hey Aeris Is it your birthday?  
Aeris:No Why?  
Leo:There's a present here Aeris:Take it

-Leo Come's in with the present and opens it-

Leo:Another Box...Umm...Ump..It Locked  
Aeris:There is'nt any key?  
Leo:Nope  
Aeris:Hmmm Leo go get y...  
Leo:Hmmf hmmf hmmf

Aeris:Oh your already wearing it

Leo:Sthmmf bhamff Aeris:What?

-Leo Lifts his mask-

Leo:Get back

-Leo Lowers his mask-

Aeris:remember just t...

-Leo was already Blowing off is Flamethrower-

Leo:HMF HMF HMF HMF!  
Aeris:Your Burning the WHOLE THING!  
Leo:Hmff hmmf hmmf

-Leo Points at a window-

Aeris:Hmm?

-Aeris sees 'Box is flameproof' Written on the window-

Aeris:...Derp...  
Leo:Done

-When Aeris looked at Leo he was wearing his normal clothes-

Aeris:wait..what..when..how..Nah Forget it

Leo:Look its a Cd it says 'Rpg (Beta Stage)'  
Aeris:WOAH an RPG that has never been released let's dowload it

-after a few minutes they already downloaded it and booted up the game suddenly a White flash of light enveloped the both of them-

Both:LOOK OUT!

-After a few minutes Leo woke up-

Leo:uhhhh my head..  
Aries:Finally awake?  
Leo:where are we?  
Aries:In a forest Leo:What forest?  
Aries:I don't know Leo:huh what's this on my wrist

Aries:Yeah i've been trying to figure That out

Leo:looks like it has a red cross and a bar lit up  
Aries:Wait...That sounds like an...  
Both:HEALTH BAR!  
Leo:That mean's Im dreaming?  
Aries:No this is real  
Leo:But that mean's were in the  
Both:RPG!

To Be Concluded

Note-How you guys think of my 1st series part?


	2. Ch2:Out of the Forest and into the town

-Fantasy of Reality-

Chapter 2 :Out of the forest and into the town

Leo:I can't believe we're in a game  
Aries:Yeah but i don't think there's a Respawn  
Leo:Of course there is  
Aries:WE DON'T KNOW THAT!  
Leo:Yeah so that means we can find out

-Aries used ultima punch Super effective!-

Leo:OUUUUCCCCHHHHH!  
Aries:We have to be on the safe side so we wont Die until we figure it out Leo:Ok Ok

-suddenly a Green Slime Jumped out of the bushes-

Leo:ooohh Lime Jel... Wait why is it moving?  
Aries:It's a Slime you Dope  
Green Slime:SCREEEEEEEE!  
Leo:AHHHH THAT'S LOUD!  
Aries:LOOK OUT!  
Leo:What the!

-The Slime Slammed At Leo Making him Stumble to a tree-

Leo:AGGH!  
Aries:LEO!  
Leo:..2...Bars..gone...4..Left  
Aries:Aries Punch!

-The slime absorbed the Punch and held onto her hand-

Aries:Uhh Let Go you SLIME!  
Leo:I need a weapon...Hmm? aha  
Aries:Let go!

-Aries punched with her other hand but the same thing happened-

Aries:Let Go of me  
Leo:HAAYAA!

-Leo swings a stick with a rock tied to it by a vine the slime barely dodges it-

Leo:Aeris Your Hp  
Aeris:No damage Taken  
Leo:Just stay back ill take care of this  
Aeris:O..Ok.(When did he get so...Heroic)  
Leo:Take this!

-Leo Swings his tomahawk multiple times hitting the slime about 3-4 times killing it and making it drop Gold and a Red liquid inside a bottle-

Leo:I bet this red stuff is a potion  
Aeris:I'll hold onto that

-Aeris swipes the potion and gold from Leo-

Leo:Hey!  
Aries:You would probably waste it anyway  
Leo:...Let's go

-After a few minutes of walking and fighting

Status Leo-6 Hp Aries-6 Hp

Leo:nice to regain some health again  
Sound:Grrrrrrr  
Aries:Did you hear that?  
Leo:Yeah...

-A Wolf Leaps on Leo-

Leo:WOAH! Get off me!

-Leo Headbutts the wolf making it knock back while his Grabbed his Improvised Tomahawk-

Leo:*Sigh* 2 bars gone wolf:Grrrrr Leo:Come get some

-The wolf leaps but not to Leo but to Aeris-

Aeris:Ahhhh!  
Leo:Aeris!

-Leo Throws his tomahawk making the Wolf fall back-

Leo:Wait he dropped a knife Aeris Take it!  
Aeris:huh!

-Leo Grabs his Tomahawk while Aeris took the Knife-

Both:Come on  
Leo:Take this a skill I made up Uprising!

-the Wolf leaped While Leo Ducked when the wolf was in the range of his tomahawk He Jumped and swung upward Making the wolf Fly up-

Leo:Aeris Take it!  
Aeris:Alright HAYA!

-Aeris jumps up-

Aeris:X Swing!

-Aeris swing his knife making an X hitting the wolf 2 times-

Wolf:Arooo!  
Wolf:Grrrrr

-while the wolf and Aeris was still in the Air the wolf Swung its Paw making Aeris Fall To the ground-

Aeris:AAGGGHHH Leo:Aeris! RRR you'll Pay for that

-Leo Swings his Tomahawk with so much Force that a Blue trail was left after the swing-

Aeris:(Woah I can tell that was powerful)  
Wolf:Arooooo  
Leo:Aeris! you ok?  
Aeris:...Yeah Just Lost 3 bars Leo:Well drink a potion hurry  
Aeris:uhhh Yeah by the way did you see that?  
Leo:see what?  
Aeris: a Blue trail just followed your weapon  
Leo:Now that you mention it I Felt Lighter when I Swung it  
Aries:Maybe it's a skill  
Leo:Yeah I'll call it... Megaton Slash  
Aries:Good name  
Leo:look It dropped some of its skin,Gold and a Bow  
Aeris:Yeah but look the Bow has a crystal in it  
Leo:You take it  
Aeris:Ok  
Leo:You feel anything?  
Aeris:Yeah I Feel an energy surge through me  
Leo:WOAH!  
Aeris:What?  
Leo:The crystal is Glowing  
Aries: Yeah it is

-Aeris Pretended she had an arrow and shot it but it shot an Arrow-shape like energy-

Leo:0_o...  
Aeris:wow that was Awesome!  
Leo:I want it  
Aeris:Bleh

-After a few Hours of battling and walking-  
Status Leo-6 Hp -Weapon-Improvised Tomahawk Aeris-5 Hp -Weapon-Energy Bow

Leo:look I see Light Aeris:Let's go!

-They Ran-

Leo:We're FREE!  
Aeris:Hush! Be Quiet

-The ground started shaking-

Leo:Crap Crap  
Aeris:Oh no

-An Ogre Appeared Behind them-

Leo:Man That guys GIGANTIC!  
Aeris:Less Talking More Fighting

-Aeris Shot 3 Energy Arrows at the Ogre's Face-

Ogre:RAAAHHHH!  
Leo:Megaton Slash!

-Leo uses megaton slash on the ogre's Knee making it Crouch in pain-

Ogre:Rahh  
Leo:One more time!

-Leo Jumps and uses Megaton Slash on the Ogre's Face-

Ogre:RAHHH! THAT HURTS!

-The Ogre Back hands Leo Sending him Flying (- 5 bars)-

Leo:AAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH  
Aeris:Leo!  
Leo:...  
Aeris:Rrrrr Take THIS!

-Aeris Charges up her Bow-

Aeris:ENERGY CANNON!

-Aeris releases a Big Blast Of energy to the Ogre Straight to the face The Ogre Dies and drops Gold,Big Potion and a Sword-

Aeris:LEO!

-Aeris run's over to Leo And looks at his Health bars-

Aeris:1 Bar Left good Here take this

-Aeris made Leo Drink the Big potion restoring 4 Bars-

Leo:...uhhh Aeris:..Leo?..  
Leo:Heh...Thanks  
Aeris:No Problem I just Repayed you  
Leo:Heh...Hey I see the town  
Aeris:Look a sign come on get up  
Leo:Ok ok ok

-The Sign said "City of Hanterno"-

Leo:Let's go  
Aeris:Leo Grab the sword  
Leo:Oh yeah I almost forgot  
Aeris:(Why...Am I...Feeling attracted to..him?..)

-Leo was swinging his hand around on aeris face-

Leo:Hey Earth to Aeris  
Aeris:huh..What...Oh right Let's go

To be Continued


	3. Ch3:Jobclass and Clan

-Fantasy of Reality-

Chapter 3:a J-O-B C-L-A-S-S and a C-L-A-N

-Leo and Aeris made it to the town of Hanterno-  
Status

Leo: 5 Hp Weapon-Sword Aeris: 5 Hp Weapon-Energy Bow

Leo:we're finally in a town  
Aeris:Yeah this place is lively  
Leo:Hmmm?  
Aeris:You know Leo I'am getting used to this...Leo?

-Aeris sees Leo looking at a Board-

Leo:AERIS! Look at this

-Aeris Looks at the Board and sees a poster-

-Dear All Novices

If you want to get stronger get a Job Class It will help you greatly on how to start your adventure either alone or with a Group Here are the lists of all the job class Job classes:  
Swordsman-Sword to axes-  
Archer-Bow to Crossbows-  
Thief-Knives-  
Mage-Offensive magic-  
Priest-Supportive magic-  
Spearman-Spears to Javelins-  
Fighter-Gauntlets-  
Sincerely The Mayor

Leo:Awesome  
Aeris:haha Most Rpg's Rule!  
Unknown:Give Me Back My Gold!  
Thief:It's mine!  
Leo:Look! A Thief!  
Aeris:Get Him!

-Aeris shoots 1 energy arrow on the thiefs foot making him fall down-

Thief:What the!Felinians?

-Leo Points his sword at him-

Leo:Give back the gold  
Thief:alright alright  
Jason:Thanks guys the name's Jason  
Aeris:Im Aeris and this is Leo  
Leo:Hi ya  
Jason:wait..those weapon.. are you guys a warrior and archer?  
Leo:Well No we just have the weapons  
Jason: Oh then we're the same Im a novice to with no official Job  
Aeris:Cool  
Jason:you guys have a clan?  
Leo:Clan? You mean a group?  
Jason:Well Yeah... Man you guys are novices  
Aeris:Can you Explain?  
Jason:Of Course listen There are many Clans here you can have a maximum of 4 members in one clan Each clan has its own symbol Of course anyone can start a clan If they have a job  
Leo:Cool! Hey Aeris maybe we should start a clan  
Aeris:We dont have a job yet  
Jason:1 Question..  
Both:What?  
Jason:are you guys Felinians?  
Aeris:ummm I guess we are  
Jason:Cool Oh and One more Aeris:What?  
Jason:Are you guys in a relationship?  
Both:WHAT NOO!  
Jason:Ok ok ok ok  
Leo:hey guys Why won't we choose?  
Aeris:Choose what?  
Leo:Our Class!  
Jason:Yeah  
Leo:Let's see I like to be a Swordsman Jason:I never used a weapon so its best to be a Fighter Aeris:I Love this bow so I'll be an Archer Leo:Alright now whose should we go first?  
Aeris:Why not Jason?  
Leo:Good idea  
Jason:Wow thanks guys

-The gang went to the Fighter's Guild-

Jason:Hello I would like to be a fighter  
Instructor:Ok but first you need to pass a test  
Jason:Im ready!  
Instructor:Alright lets go

-the Instructor and the gang went to the test fields-

Instructor:Ok i need to see your agility so hit these dummies while dodging The Soft projectiles  
Jason:Whoo Im Good at Agility

-Jason Hit's the dummies while Dodging all the projectiles and notices the every hit he makes it launches projectiles so he stopped hitting them-

Instructor:You found out huh  
Jason:Yeah so I stopped  
Instructor:You Pass  
Aeris:Wait! You said this is a test for agility?  
Instructor:Yeah But a Fighter must also have brains in order to solve something  
Leo:Wow!  
Instructor:Next is Strength Break this Boulder by using your fist  
Jason:WHAT!  
Instructor:A Fighter must be Vigor and powerful  
Jason:ok

-Jason punches the boulder-

Jason:...eeeeee...YOUCHHHHHHHHH!  
Leo:Ooooohh That's gotta Hurt  
Instructor:Hmm also you need to focus  
Jason:WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME THAT EARLIER!  
Instructor:because i wanted to see what you looked like after you punched the boulder  
Jason:-_-  
Instructor:Focus your energy  
Jason:*Heavy breath*

-Jason closes his eyes and positions him self to punch after a while a blue aura appeared on his fist-

Jason:HAYA!

-Jason punches the boulder but nothing happened-

Leo:Did..he...fail?  
Aeris:NO! Look!

-Suddenly the boulder explodes on Jason's Hand-

Instructor:The others usually take a few hours to finish this test  
Leo:WOAH!  
Jason:Hmmm I will call that ...Burst fist  
Aeris:Nice  
Instructor:Jason I officially pronounce you a Fighter Jason:YEAH!

-Jason got the Fighter's Armor as a Symbol That he is part of the Fighter's guild-

Jason:Cool Aeris:Ok whos Next?  
Leo:I guess You  
Aeris:Well Ok

-the gang went to the archer's Guild-

Aeris:I would like to be an archer  
Instructor:Ok then Follow me and it seems you have your own energy bow  
Aeris:Yeah  
Instructor:Your 1st test is agility Run while you pick up your bow and shoot at the target  
Aeris:Ok

-Aeris get's ready when the whistle was blown she runs as fast as he can and pick up Her bow and tries to shoot the dummy but misses slightly-

Aeris:Darn..  
Instructor:Hmm that was pretty close for a novice try it again  
Aeris:right

-Aeris Get's ready-

Instructor:Ready Set BRRRRR!

-Aeris did what she did last time but this time it hits-

Aeris:All right!  
Instructor:Very good now for the next step Accuracy Shoot that Dummy while standing here  
Aeris:I can barely see it!  
Instructor:Get ready to shoot Aeris:OK

-Aeris closes her left eye and aims-

Aeris:GO!

-Aeris releases a burst of energy but completely misses-

Aeris:Damn!  
Instructor:Here's a tip Inhale big,exhale it slowly then Fire  
Aeris:ok

-Aeris Breathes Heavily and right after the exhale she fires immediatly slightly missing the target-

Aeris:So Close!  
Instructor:one more time

-Aeris repeats and Hits it!-

Aeris:Done!  
Instructor:Aeris I Now Claim you as an Archer You may now wear the Archer Armor

-Aeris Wears the Archer's armor as a symbol of her being part of the Archer's Guild-

-Aeris walks out of the Guild-

Aeris:alright guys let's go  
Jason:*Blushing*wow you look Hot in that Armor  
Leo:*Blushing* Let's go.  
Aeris:hehehe Boys

-The gang went to the Swordsman's Guild-

Leo:I want to be a Swordsman  
Instructor:Alright come with me

-the Instructor and the gang went to the testing field-

Instructor:This will test your Defense and Agility Block all the arrows that come to you  
Leo:What! what happens if it hits me!  
Instructor:Don't worry the arrows have rubber tips but they still hurt Leo:Fine

-Leo Get's ready for the arrows-

Instructor:Remember they will come from all angles and directions Leo:Im Ready Instructor:GO!

-Leo Manages to block a Few-

Leo:Ah! Eh! Uh! AW! Ya! Not my BALLS!  
Instructor:*Sigh*  
Aeris:He's hopeless  
Jason:Sheesh I've seen Road kill with those Reflexes  
Instructor:Halt!  
Leo:uuhhh I would've got it  
Instructor:Here use this Shield  
Leo:A shield! Why did'nt you give it to me earlier!  
Instructor:I wanted to see If you could block anything with that sword and GO!

-Leo Blocks All arrows except one that hits his foot-

Leo:*Sigh* 1 arrow hit me Instructor:Get ready GO!

-Leo Blocks every arrow-

Instructor:Good now you can only use your sword  
Leo:Ok  
Instructor:GO!

-Leo Blocks a Lot But some still hit him-

Instructor:Good your getting better Leo:Uhhh Again!  
Instructor:GO!

-Leo Blocks More and about 4 hit him-

Instructor:You still wanna continue?  
Leo:Yes!  
Instructor:Then you pass  
Leo:What!  
Instructor:You did better than any of my felinian Allies and you showed you really want to be a Swordsman so you pass the 2nd test is Power Leo:Im ready  
Instructor:Cut through all of these Rocks

-There's 4 rocks perfectly alligned about as big as Leo-

Leo:Ok

-Leo Focuses his energy into his sword-

Leo:NOW!

-Leo Sends in a Curved Energy that slices through 3 rocks-

Leo:Uhh darn

-the Rocks regained its shape-

Leo:What!  
Instructor:The rocks have regenerating abilities  
Leo:Ummm That's weird

-Leo focuses his energy longer and puts it in his sword-

Leo:HAAAAAAA!

-Leo Sends in a Vertical Curve wave Cutting through a the 4 rocks and cuts the metal wall a little-

Instructor:Woah I've never seen any begginer use Cutting wind that strong  
Instructor:Leo I Officially Proclaim you as a Swordsman You may now Wear the Swordsman's Armor

-Leo Wore the Swordsman's Armor as a proof of him Being a part of the Swordsman's Guild-

-Leo goes out of the Guild to Look for Aeris and Jason-

Leo:Hey Guys I passed Aeris:Congratulations

-Aeris Looks at Leo's direction-

Aeris:*Blushing*(He Looks Attractive on that Armor)  
Jason:Yeah now lets make a Clan Let's go to the Clan Administration office

-The gang went to the CAO-

Leo:we would like to make a  
Clan Employee:Ok Please tell me the Name of the Clan  
Aeris:I say we call it ''Pink Cat Followers"  
Leo:No Aeris Jason should be the leader  
Jason:ME? It should be Leo he's the strongest here  
Aeris:I hate to say it but Jason's Right  
Leo:ok Then how about... Order of the Knights!  
Aeris and Jason:YEAH!  
Employee:Sorry name taken  
All three:ahhhh  
Leo:How about...Simple Heroes!  
Employee:Taken  
Leo:-_-  
Leo:Hmmm...Avengers!  
Employee:Ok Leader?  
Leo:Me  
Aeris:Leo  
Jason:Leo  
Employee:Members?  
Leo:Aeris and Jason  
Employee:Allow People to join your clan with your permission?  
Leo:HELL YEAH!  
Employee: Symbol?  
Leo:Just a Simple word of Avengers color red and Curved downwards Employee:understood The clan registration is now complete where these symbols on your armor or somewhere to show you are part of Avengers Leo:Cool!  
The Gang:Gooooo AVENGERS!  
Leo:All right Let's rest up and heal our Hp and go out Employee:Wait!  
Leo:Hmm?  
Employee:here are some Gold apples to Increase Your Hp  
Leo:Seriously?  
Aeris:More HP!  
Jason:Awesome

Status

Leo:Hp 8 Weapon-Sword Aeris:Hp 8 Weapon-Energy Bow Jason:Hp 8 Weapon-None

-Next day-

Leo:Jason where's the next town?  
Jason:Its the city of Blacksmiths ''Lorian''  
Aeris:Cool maybe we can enchance some of our weapons Jason:To get there we need to go through North Hanterno Forest and through Shining rock cave Leo:Ok To Lorian!

To be Continued

Note:Long one I know


	4. Ch4:Northern Hanterno Forest

-Fantasy of Reality-

Chapter 4:Northern Hanterno Forest

-The Gang was in Front of the North Hanterno forest-

Leo:Hmmmm  
Aeris:Leo what is it?  
Leo:Look at that

-Aeris and Jason looks at the direction and sees a chest-

Leo:you think someone purposely put that there?  
Aeris:It's an Rpg Game Chests are Common  
Jason:I'll Explain why there are chests all around Some Heroes with Reviving Rosaries die in places and revived at the Town they visited but the downside is that 1 of their items in their pouches are dropped and put into chests by the World Wizard  
Leo:World Wizard?  
Jason:The one that balances this World but he can't revive you so you have to have A Reviving Rosary  
Aeris:I see  
Leo:Let's see what item it is

-Leo open's the chest and got a Fire Orb-

Jason:Oh I almost forgot Small chests contain Items Big chests contain equipment Leo:What's this?  
Jason:A Fire Orb used to put attributes to your weapons  
Aeris:Cool  
Leo:Ill hold on to this right now we need to go  
Aeris:Look the sun is setting  
Jason:Not good  
Leo:Why?  
Jason:Monsters are stronger in the night  
Leo:But we have to move  
Aeris:Look there's a Path  
Jason:Yeah Merchants use that to get to the other side we just need to follow it  
Leo:Let's go

-The Avengers Went to the Forest-

Leo:Wow its dark  
Jason:Here I have Torches  
Aeris:Much better  
Sound:Scree  
Leo:I hear a Slime

-A red Slime Jumped out of the bushes-

Aeris:Red?  
Jason:Stronger than green  
Leo:Let's Fight!  
Aeris:Energy Cannon!

-Aeris used energy cannon directly on the slime but the slime dodged fast-

Aeris:Fast little bastard  
Leo:Cutting Wind!

-Leo Uses Cutting wind on the slime while its in mid air hitting it but did'nt take much damage-

Leo:Stronger in the Night Its IMBA For Frickin Sake!  
Jason:Burst Fist!

-Jason Punches letting the slime absorb it-

Jason:Got you

-Jason Used Burst fist Knocking back the slime Greatly-

Aeris:Now! Triple Minimal!

-Aeris Shot 3 Small Energy Arrows on the Slime Continuesly hitting it-

Red slime:Screee

-The Slime Tackles Jason Making him Fly to the Ground (- 4 Hp)

Jason:UAHHHH!  
Leo:Jason! urrr Cutting Wind!

-The Slime gets hit killing it It drops Gold,Potion and an Ice Orb-

Leo:oooohhhh Ice Orb  
Aeris:Get the Loot i'll Get Jason to drink the Potion

-After a Few minutes-

Status

Name-Hp-Weapon

Leo-8-Sword Aeris-8-Energy Bow Jason-6-None

Jason:Let's Camp Here  
Leo:Nah Im Good to go  
Sound:Arooooooooo!  
Leo:*Shivering*Le..Le..Let's C..C..C..Camp  
Aeris:Scaredy Cat  
Jason:BOOOO!  
Aeris:AHHHHH DON'T EAT ME!  
Jason:HA!HA!HA!HA!  
Aeris:Rrrrrrr

-Aeris Used Aeris Punch Supah Effective-

Jason:OUCH!  
Leo:Feel What I Feel In a Constant Basis  
Aeris:Don't Scare Me  
Leo:Well Let's Set up

-The Avengers Set up Their Camp and Rest-

-Next Day-

Leo:Uhhhhh Wakey Wakey  
Aeris:Hmmm? Is it Morning?  
Jason:I Think So  
Leo:Well Let's Eat  
Jason:Well We're gonna Either Fish or Hunt  
Leo:Let's Fish For Now  
Jason:Ok  
Aeris:We don't have a fishing rod  
Leo:Hunt it is  
Jason:Look I See a Wolf  
Aeris:Let's take it down  
Leo:Cutting Wind!

-Leo Used cutting wind and it hit the wolf-

Wolf:Grrrrr RAHHH

-The wolf Pounced to Leo-

Aeris:Energy Cannon!

-Aeris used Energy cannon killing the wolf-

Leo:Good let's Take some of his meat and Cook it

-After they Ate they Went Deeper into the forest-  
Status Leo-8-Sword Aeris-8-Energy bow Jason-8-None

Voice:Hello Aeris:Who's There!

-A Man Came out claiming he is a Merchant-

Merchant:Want some goods?  
Leo:What do you have?  
Merchant:I've got some Red Potions,Sapphire,Herbs And a Flametongue  
Aeris:You sell a Tongue on fire?  
Jason:No Aeris That's a Sword with Flame attributes  
Leo:I'll Take it!  
Merchant:3 Gold Bars  
Jason:That's 15 Coins per bar Leo:Here 45 Coins  
Merchant:Pleasure Doing Bussiness With ya  
Leo:Hehehe Sweet  
Jason:Pretty Rare for a Merchant to sell a Flametongue  
Aeris:We must be Lucky then  
Leo:Well It's certainly Hot a Red Aura is Coming out of it  
Jason:Let's go  
Sound:Screeee  
Leo:Slime? Hope it's not Red

-A Red Slime Comes out-

Leo:Darn  
Jason:Don't worry it's Day it won't be that strong  
Leo:Lets Try CUTTING WIND!

-Leo Used Cutting wind but instead of a Blue Arc Energy It was Fire Arc-

Leo:WHOA!

-It hits the slime damaging it Greatly-

Leo:I love this  
Aeris:Energy Cannon!

-the Energy Cannon Hits the slime Killing it and drops Gold and a Potion-

Jason:Told you  
Leo:Ok Let's go  
Aeris:I guess Attributes Effect Skills Greatly  
Jason:Too bad I don't have a Weapon

-After some walking they Came across a Big chest-

Leo:Ooohh Equipment!  
Aeris:Yeah but why is there a Heart on it?  
Jason:Must be a Girl's Chest

-Leo Open's it Revealing Boots that has Little wings in each of them-

Jason:Hmmmm I don't know what that is Leo:Let's Scan it

-Leo Scan's the Item using his Badge-  
Name:Sky Boots  
Ability:Increases your Speed and Jump Height

Leo:Wow  
Aeris:Hmm who wants it?  
Leo:MINE!  
Jason:Leo It's Best If a Long combat user wears it  
Aeris:Other Words MINE!  
Leo:ahhhhh

-Aeris wears the Sky boots-

Aeris:I Feel Lighter all of a sudden  
Jason:Good Test it out

-Aeris Jumps over Leo-

Aeris:Sweet!  
Leo:Hmph!  
Jason:Well?  
Leo:Right Let's Move

-After some fights and walking they Finally got out of the Forest-  
Status Leo-8-Flametongue Aeris-8-Energy Bow,Sky Boots Jason-8-None

Leo:Free at last Jason:Yeah and Look There's a Path Leading to Shining Rock Cave  
Leo:Let's go  
Jason:If we're Lucky we will be able to get some Shiny Stone  
Aeris:What's that?  
Leo: A Shiny Rock Duh  
Jason:Actually It is But It can Enchance a Weapons Attributes and Weapons Crafted Using Big Shiny Stones Are Really Powerful Leo:Then Let's Get some There must be A Whole lot of them  
Jason:Well It's Really Really Really Reeaaallyy Rare to get one  
Aeris:Then Why is it named Shiny Rock Cave?  
Jason:It used to be Abbundant with Shiny stone But as More Adventurers Go through it More we're Taken and now It's Really Rare to find one Leo:Well It's setting  
Aeris:what's setting?  
Leo:The Sun  
Jason:Let's Camp we Can't Take any chances Monsters at the Cave are stronger Than the ones in the Forest  
Leo:Let's Camp here  
Jason and Aeris:Agreed

-to be Continued-

Note:Hope you Like it


End file.
